Am I wrong for loving Lola?
by Backblack
Summary: Can you tell me what you're thinking? I just melt inside your eyes Kiss me like they do in movies Modern child of the night
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I can only remember bits and pieces of that day. I remember leaving the house mad at mum because she wouldn't let me go to a stupid concert. How dim-witted past me was. Sweating about the little things. Getting all worked up for nothing. I don't think I'll do that from now on. It's hard to get upset about the small stuff once you start putting things in perspective. I recollect roaming the city alone. The city of light seems so gloomy when you're miserable on the inside. I felt so ashamed for behaviour. I realised how selfish and petty I had been. So I rushed home to apologize to mum. She is all I have. Had. She deserved to be more appreciated. I found her lying on the living room carpet, blood rushing through her temple. The sight of her lifeless body will never abandon my memory until my dying hour. The rest is mostly a blur. People arriving. Her being carried away. Someone grabbing me, saying things would be alright when I knew they wouldn't. How could they be?

She was all had, my entire world. We had lived in Paris by ourselves for as long as I can remember. No family, no connections from our old life. When I was younger I used to ask about my father. But I eventually stopped when I realised he didn't care about us so I shouldn't care about him.

My parents met in London when they were young. He was a handsome young doctor. She was a training auror, working for the Ministry of Magic. At first he didn't know she was a witch. She loved him madly. He, not so much. When mum found out she was pregnant of me she thought it was time to tell him the truth about her powers. She thought he would accept her for who she was and forgive her for lying to him. However, she was wrong. He abandoned her pregnant in a large city all by herself. She lived there for a year after I was born but eventually decided it was too painful to remain in a city that reminded her so much of the man she once loved. So she asked to be transferred to an overseas division of the Auror Office of the Ministry of Magic. She was appointed to Paris and that's where we lived.

I attended Beaubatons in the south of France since I was six. There I learned not only magic but also Art, Music and Literature. We were taught from an early age how to speak, read and write not only in French but also in English, German and Italian. Quidditch was not the only sport we played there. We also had Tennis, Polo, Lacrosse and Riding lessons. The study of muggle art, music, literature and fashion were encouraged as to help us better integrate amongst them.

In the summer, mama and I used to travel a lot. Her quick ascend in her career allowed her to have all the free time she required to engage in long vacation periods. We went almost everywhere. From Cairo and Morocco to Rome, Athens, Vienna, Berlin and Amsterdan. Last year we did a month long journey through China. We also attended many art exhibitions in Paris. Often we would assist opera and theatre shows. Overall, our life was quite peaceful and cultural.

Until her death I did not know exactly what her job consisted of. Nor did I even suspect it frequently put her in mortal peril. She was in charge of the auror office more specifically the division specialised in tracking potential extremely dangerous Dark Wizards. For the last ten years she had been following the steps of a man who calls himself Lord Voldemort. When she started observing him he was only a young overly ambitious wizard but currently he has become greedy for power and is working hard on his cause to dominate Muggles and Muggle-borns. He has gathered a following of witches and wizards who called themselves, collectively, Death Eaters, that are either supportive of his cause or follow him out of fear. He has been freely casting a shade of horror over Great Britain and mum's observing eye was becoming increasingly troublesome. That's why he had her killed.

After her death I lived alone at our house for about a month. My plan was to return to school for my last year there and then become an auror so that I could continue her pursuit of Voldemort and avenge her death. However, the Ministry had a different a different plan. They sent one of my mum's oldest friend in France to inform me that I was to go live with my father in London for some time and attend Hogwarts instead for my protection.

If it wasn't for that I'd already be in school. The year has already started at Hogwarts too. But I'm only going in a few days. First I have to pack everything. I'm using an old trunk we used as a centre table. It has 7 locks. Each lock opens a different compartment. Each compartment is far larger that it appears too be. First I pack my clothes and shoes. That takes up two compartments alone. The third one is filled with books. Then comes the linens, pillows, quilts, bedspreads, rugs, curtains, and such. The last two are packed with memories: photo albums, passepartouts, memorabilia, a painting or two.

Since the house is rented I won't be able to afford it. There would be no point in keeping it either way. Therefore I have to sell all the things I couldn't pack: furniture, larger paintings, most of the books. Mum's clothes I'm giving up for charities. Except a few I want to keep with me.

We have a dog, a beige Labrador, named Toby. I'm not going to be able to keep it. Hogwasrts doesn't accept large dogs and I don't think my father ill let me keep it at his place. So he's staying here with a nice old lady that lives next door named Madame Beauregard. Maybe next year I'll come for it.

I'm going to the UK by place. I take this time to read I book I bought before I left Paris called "Hogwarts: a history". Thankfully I'm a fast ready otherwise I'd never end this book before we landed. I ask for a seat by the window and the view takes my breath away. It looks like we are sliding through a sea of fluffy white clouds. I'm reminded of all the trips mum and I took. We'd always go by place because she thought this way it felt more like an adventure than it would if we went by portkey.

At the airport I find my father waiting for me with a cardboard sign saying "Lola Parker". That's me. As I approach him I realise I've never seen this man in my life. Not even as a kid. He left my mum before I was born. I don't know how to greet him. Definitely not a hug or a kiss. I guess a handshake will do.

"Hello sir." I say, coldly stretching out my hand. He seems taken aback. But he recovers after a second and shakes it.

"Hello Lola, it a pleasure to meet you. I only regret it had to be under these circumstances." After a pause of a few seconds while he waited for me to say something, which I didn't, he continues "Before we go I'd like to ask you something. My wife and kid don't know about your ... well, about your abilities. And I'd like to keep it that way. If that's ok with you ..." I nod. I'm only staying with them for a day. Tomorrow I'm going to Hogwarts and hopefully I won't have to see them ever again. "They think you're going to a boarding school in Scotland. And, well, that is kind of true isn't it?" it kind of isn't like that at all but I'm not in the mood for contradicting people so I remain silent. By now he must think I'm some sort of nutcase. But he's opinion doesn't matter at all so ...

His wife is waiting for us in the car. She's really pretty in the conventional sort of way. She has long blond hair, with lovely curls cascading do her back. Her complexion is a bit tanned and her eyes are very blue. Her lips are thick and sensual and her teeth very white. She kind of reminds me of my mum which freaks me out a bit. Except for the eyes. My mother's were brown with a slight trace of olive green, like mine. That's the only thing we had in common.

I'm not too similar to my dad either. He has dark brown hair like mine but that's it. Now he wears his hair short but when he was younger, according to the only picture I have of him, he had it longer and wavy. Mine is very straight. His eyes are green and sad looking, marked by some wrinkles on the sides. He looks unbelievably tired. His jaw's marked as well as his high cheeks.

Once we reach his house it's already dark outside. It's a lovely brick semi-detached house with a lovely front yard. The kids are already asleep so I won't be able to see them today, thank god. I'm not in the mood for that kind of stuff.

I only see them at breakfast the next day: Byron, who is 10 years old, and Annie, who is 6 years old. I don't have to spend more than a few moments with them because I have to leave right after lunch. The whole time I'm there they seem a bit confused has to who I am.

I get to Hogwarts after dinner time. A Ministry car takes me to Hogsmead and a horseless I to the Castle up on a hill. Apparently my trunk is too big to travel by portkey. At the entrance someone is waiting for me.

"Miss Parker. Good evening. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I'd like you to follow me please. As the letter we sent you explained, you'll have to be sorted like every other student. However, since you only joined us in your last year you obviously won't be able to take part in the traditional sorting ceremony. Instead, you'll have a private one with only me. Please take a seat." She pointed at a large armchair in the corner of the office we had entered. Then she placed a old battered hat on my head. It started to talk.

"Uhm, yes, another student. A bit old for sorting are you not. Well, age doesn't necessarily matter, does it? Well, let's see ... uhm, yes. Your mother, I remember her, she was a Ravenclaw. And a brilliant one. And you are just as brilliant as she is, if not more. But I detect some hidden bravery. Maybe we should place you somewhere you can develop that trait, don't you think? Ah, very well them, Gryffindor it is!"

"Ah, miss Parker. It seems you have been sorted. And Gryffindor on top of all. I'm the head of Gryffindor house so if you need anything you should talk to me. tomorrow morning I'll help you chose your classes for this year. Now off you go to bed, it's quite late, you must be tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The Enchanted Ceiling, bewitched to look like the sky outside, mimicked the clouded grey atmosphere in the exterior. It was one of the first days of the fall of 1977. The school year had started little over a week before. Groups of scared first years hurried between the large crowds of older students, already accustomed to the daily routine at Hogwarts. A group of seventh year boys walked into the great hall. If you asked practically anyone around school they would be able to tell you exactly who they were. The Marauders, they called themselves. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They headed for the Gryffindor table. Many seats were available, but they chose the place next to a redheaded girl.

"Good morning! What a beautiful day for being alive dearest Lily, is it not?"

"Don't call me "dearest Lily" James, I did not give you these liberties." said the redheaded girl without looking up from her bowl of cereal.

"Autch! Too harsh Lily, too harsh! Had I not take such a strong liking towards you I would sever our relations effective immediately."

"Oh, please do Potter, please! I beg of you, take offence from my words and stop talking to me at once!" She fought a smile that was threatening to appear on her face.

"I'll ignore that, you clearly woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning."James said, with a smirk. Then he turned to his friends who were discussing quidditch matters.

"The first game is in three weeks, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, we're definetyl gonna win! With a catcher like this, how could we not?" Said Sirius, excitedly, putting his arm around James's shoulders.

"Well, I still think we shouldn't get too cocky; Hufflepuff has a great team this year, better than ever. Nevertheless, we are better!" Remus intervened. The conversation went on like this for a while, discussing team players, possible outcomes to each game, training strategies, play by play debates. Then Remus interrupted.

"Who's that?"He said pointing to a girl a little further up the Gryffindor table. "Is she new?"

"Maybe, I I don't know Looney … Maybe she's just younger than us … "said Sirius, absentmindedly.

"Hey Lily, do you know who she is?" asked James, who never lost a change to talk to her.

"As a matter of fact I do, but I'm not sure I want to tell you …"she replied, looking slightly amused.

"Oh, common Lily, just spill the beans already!" snapped Sirius. He didn't have enough patience to endure another one of James and Lily's "rounds". Lately, it wasn't so much a fight, just a slightly aggressive conversation. Unlike the previous years when she would just snap and leave. Sirius figured she had just gained some immunity to James's fixation with her.

"Yeah, I don't even know why I bother!" said Lily, looking back at her cereal.

"Don't mind Padfoot, he has got issues!" retorted James with a smile.

"She's new; got here last night transferred from Beauxbatons I think …" This interested Sirius. Beauxbatons girls where famous for being unusually beautiful. He looked up towards the place they were looking at. He spotted a girl sitting slightly separated from the rest of the students at the Ravenclaw table. She had dark brown hair by her shoulders. Some strings of hair covering part of her face as she read a large book. She didn't seem too out of the ordinary, in terms of looks, but she as too far away to judge properly.

"Is that even possible, transferring from another school? How do they choose which house you stay in? " Now the matter had captured his interest.

"McGonagall said she was sorted in a private session of sorts or something, I'm not sure. I haven't had the chance to speak to her yet."

"Oh, I see … I'm gonna go talk to her!"

"What?! Are you mad?" cried Remus.

"Are you serious, you're just gonna of up to her and say what?"– Said James, with an amused grin on his lips. Peter said nothing, just stood there looking slightly surprised.

"I'll think about it when I get there." And so he went, chin up, shoulders straight, no sign of a doubt about the success of his endeavor.

As he moved between the tables girls on both sides started to get excited, wondering who the wonderful and mysterious Sirius Black wanted to talk to. To their great surprise and disappointment, he sat down in front of the new girl. But she didn't even look up. He waited for a while but she still seemed oblivious to his arrival. So the gently tapped on the table and said "Hello there."

"Hello …"she still didn't look up from her book. Up close she wasn't too remarkable, in terms of looks that is. But her indifference and the musicality of her voice as she absentmindedly greeted him kept Sirius interested.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Sirius Black" He said, with a gallant smile. Still nothing. He tried again."What's yours?"

"Lola Parker" this time she looked up from the book. Now he could fully see her face. She had a small mouth, slightly pouty, but not in a sensual way. Her eyes were dark brown like her hair, but with a trace of green. A petulant little nose stood in the middle of her face, slightly turned up. Her cheeks were red, making it look like she was embarrassed. But the rest of her skin, her forehead, her neck, her hands and arms, were pale white. Also quite white were her teeth, which showed through her somewhat open mouth.

"Lola, what an interesting name! Pleasure to meet you then Lola! Well, by now you must be wondering why this stranger came to you?"

"Not really, no …" she retorted, somewhat amused by this boy's audacity.

"Well, you see, I'm a very friendly person, so when I saw you sitting here, all by yourself, I thought … well I had to come, didn't I?" She looked confused. "So you're new, uh?"

"I thought we had already established that …"

"Where did you come from, might I ask?"

"Beauxbatons."

"I see … did you like it there? Why did you come, if I may ask?"

"I did like it there a great deal; I've been there almost my entire life. Now I apologize but I simply must go … goodbye."

"You didn't answer one of my questions."

"I know that." She countered with a grin. And she turned to leave.

"Ah! Clever girl! Wait, I'll take you to your class!"He said, getting up energetically.

"No need to, really." And she kept on walking with a brisk pace. The table separating them table hindered Sirius's attempts to continue the conversation.

"But I insist! What class do you have now?"

"I'm not going to class yet."

"You're not?" he looked confused.

"I have a meeting with professor McGonagall in her office."

"well, I can take you there. Wouldn't want you to get lost on your first day here."

"Really, no need to just drop it." Saying this she turned around and marched off, leaving an opened mouthed Sirius in the middle of the entrance hall. Almost immediately after the rest of the Marauders arrived.

"Hey there Padfoot, how did it go?" Said James, patting his friend on the back.

"Not sure …" There was confusion spread on his face. The bell rang and they rushed up the stair to their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

In that morning meeting with McGonagall Lola decided to take up as many subjects has she possibly could. She chose Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, DADA, Ancient Runes, Alchemy, Herbology and Astronomy. This was, she thought, she would be too busy to think about things she should keep well out of her mind.

After the meeting she went back to her dorm room to get books for her next classes and to change into her Hogwarts uniform. As she removed her brand new pleated skirt, plain white buttoned shirt, red and gold tie and thick grey knitted v-neck jumper she spotted on the bottom of her trunk a piece of blue silk. She pulled it out and place it next to her new uniform on top of her bed. How very different they were. And how strange her knee length dress with an empire waist and princess seams down the A-line skirt seemed now. And her little cape with turndown collar. That was all she required during the winter in the south of France. But here it was already colder on the beginning of the school year than it was at her old school in the winter.

As she was tying the shoelaces on her plain black oxford shoes someone entered the room.

"Oh, hi! I didn't expect anyone to be here at this time of the day."

"Neither did I to be honest. It's my first day, I was given the first period off."

"Oh, I see. I'm Lilly by the way, Lilly Evans."

"Lola Parker."

"Well, I only came to get a book I need for my next class. If you need anything let me know."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you."

The next couple of days went by quite uneventfully. She went to classes and worked hard to keep up with all the work she had. Sirius stayed out of her mind for a long time. She was too busy trying to even remember their encounter in the Great Hall. The castle was strange and confusing to her so she frequently got lost on her way to classes or when returning from the library. It was on one of her futile attempts to find her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room after a study session at the library she found the Marauder for the second time.

She had accidently skipped dinner and now the hallways were completely empty. As she tried to examine a hand drawn map she had elaborated on her first week which she was balancing on top of a large pile of books she was carrying back to her room she hit something in the poorly lit corridor. At first she thought it was a wall. But then realized it wasn't. It was, in fact, another student. As she picked up the books she had dropped she muttered apologies.

"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't paying attention, my apologies, really …"

"No problem darling, always a pleasure to meet you, even if by accident." That's when she looked up and saw the smiling face of the boy she had met a few days earlier.

"Oh, you!" She stood up.

"You don't seem too pleased …"

"Why should I be?" She replied impatiently. She was now hungry and tired and confused and with very little patience for games. Sirius's face seemed slightly offended by this reply, which she immediately regretted. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. It's just I haven't eaten in a while and I'm lost and grumpy." She said with a feeble smile.

"No problem. In fact I think I can fix that!"

"Oh really?"

"As a matter of fact, I know just where to find food. And I can carry you books, so you won't be tired. As for grumpy, I think my infinite charm will easily fix that. So follow me sweet lady!" Then he snatched the books from her arm so fast she couldn't protest and walked determinately walked on. "Are you coming or not?" She ran a little bit to catch up with him and then accompanied his step, silently looking down.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you being nice to me? You don't know me …"

"I don't know you yet." She was still looking down. This answer clearly didn't satisfy the girl. "I don't know, really. I didn't even think about it until you questioned it …"

"I tend to do that ..."

"What?"

"Questioning things. Everything. All the time. It kind of sucks!" Sirius didn't know what he was supposed to say to this. So he changed the subject.

"How do you want me to call you? Should I star by using your last name or can I call you Lola?"

"It's up to you I guess … I don't know what the politics are here at Hogwarts …"

"Usually upon meeting someone new you use the last name. First name basis implies a stronger acquaintance."

"So I should call you Black?"

"Yeah, and I should call you Parker."

"I like that …"

"Very well then, it's settled." – That's when he stopped in from of a painting with a bowl of fruit. He tickled a pear which squirmed, laughed, and then transformed into a green door-knob. "Parker, I present to you, the Kitchens!" He said solemnly. This room was about the size of the great hall. There was a great fireplace at the end of it. The stones walls were surrounded by counters covered with pots and pans. Four tables resembling the ones in the great hall occupied most of the room.

As soon as the teenagers walked in many house-elves joined them, offering food and beverages. They clearly knew Sirius because they treated him by his name: "Master Black, how glad we are you has returned"; "Your friends, are they not with you?"; "Sit, sit master. Let us bring you some cake."

"Is it common for students to come to the kitchens at night?" She asked as they sat down at one of the tables.

"Not really, no. I've never been here with anyone except the Marauders …"

"Ah, yes, the Marauders! I've hear about them … You're some sort of legend I reckon …"

"I would put it that way … what have you heard?"

"Only a few tales of you pranks and stuff like that. Very impressive!" They fell silent for some time. "I've heard some rumors about you in particular … About your ladiesman status …"

"Who told you that?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"I overheard some girls talking at night, in the dorm room. Emily and Cecilia, from our year"

"Oh, of course! That girl, Emily, has issues I tell you, real psychological issues!" His passion when saying this amused Agnes greatly. She laughed. "What are you laughing at?" He seemed upset.

"Nothing. It's just, the way you reacted, it amused me I guess … I didn't mean to offend you …" Her smile slowly disappeared from her face as she said these last words. She started nibbling on one of the chocolate chip cookies the elves had brought alongside a bottle of milk and two glasses.

"Did you believe what you heard?" Asked Sirius, quizzical.

"I don't know. Why would they make up something like that?"

"There are many reasons for Emily to lie about me but I won't tell you any because you will just assume I'm lying because I don't want you to believe her and that's not what I want to happen so … yeah, that's it!"

"I think we should change the subject …" She proposed, with a grin.

"Very well, what shall we talk about then, any suggestions?"

"You chose."

"Why did you leave your old school?"

"You already asked that."

"But you didn't answer."

"I know. There is a reason for that!"

"It seems we have reached another blind alley …"

"Maybe I should just leave then, since we have nothing to talk about …"

"Well maybe you should!" At this point Sirius seemed to be a bit impatient. He had tried many times to connect with this girl and she always tried to leave. He had had it.

"Fine, maybe I will!" She had not expected that reaction. She was just teasing him, but after that answer she felt offended and snapped at him.

"Good!"

"Good!" She picked up her book and bag and she left hurriedly, leaving Sirius alone at the table. When she got to her dorm all of the other girls were already in bed. It was latter than she had realized. She quickly and silently got into her four poster bed by the window and began to think of the events of the night. She realized she had been rude. He was just trying to be friendly and she had reattributed his kindness with rude replies. But he had snapped at her for no reason so she snapped back at him. Still, she regretted not having been nicer to him. After all she could use a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Sirius -

This girl is infuriating! I mean, I go out of my way trying to be nice to her and get to know her and she brushes me off like I'm nothing! Never has a girl eve r done something like that to me. Girls usually just gather around, giggling and laughing at my jokes, fighting over my attention. But Lola – it's like I'm not even there.

After I talked to her for the first time I saw her a bunch of time around school. Most girls spot me in the middle of the crowd very easily. It's like they have a sensor or something, I don't know. But Lola – she just ignores me. We have literally passed right by each other on the main staircase and she completely overlooked me.

If she hadn't bumped right into me tonight in the dark hallway she still wouldn't have noticed me, even though I was literally the only person around. And in the kitchens she just left! How rude was that? I should probably never talk to her ever unless she spoke to me first. But I can't stop thinking about her. I'm sitting here, alone, in the kitchen table, staring at a half empty glass of milk. There's a lipstick mark on the edge of it. That reminds me of her lips. Why can't I stop thinking about this girl?

I'm going back to my room. I hope I don't run into her or I might do something crazy like demanding an explanation from her as to why she doesn't care for me. Remus and Peter are already asleep but James is still up. He is probably the one that knows more about being rejected, what with the whole Lily thing going on for years, so it's a good thing he's still up.

"Well you've been out late tonight mister. Been snogging someone, have we?"  
"I wish." James looks confused with my answer. Like me, he expects every girl to fall for me pretty much instantly. "This new girl, she's nuts!"

"What's the matter old sport? What did she do?"

"I found her in the hallway, she bumped right into me. And I took her for some food in the kitchens, because she was hungry. And she just left after only a few minutes! What was that about?"

"Did you say something you shouldn't?"

"I don't know, is that even possible?"

"Oh trust me, it is! What we're you talking about?"

"I was trying to get her to tell me why she left her old school but she wouldn't tell me. So she said maybe she should just leave and I sniped at her and said "Well maybe you should!" and she said "Fine, maybe I will!". Then she stormed out of the room leaving me there looking like a moron."

"So you snapped at her because she didn't want to tell you about a very personal thing?"

"Well, when you up it like that it sounds awful ... Let's change subject – what have you been up to lad?"

"You know, not much. Just watching Filtch on the map moving around the room we destroyed last night, probably trying to figure out how to make the slime rain stop. It's quite a laugh really!"

"Ah, yeah, stupid Filch! Pringle would have dealt with it by now. This new guy clearly isn't caretaker material."

"Not the kind of caretaker needed to keep us in check at least! Well, I'm gonna sleep now, after a while it gets a bit repetitive. Good night Padfoot!"

"Night Prongs!"

Now that I'm again left alone with my thoughts I'm starting to think James was right. I shouldn't have pushed to tell me something she didn't want to. But she could just have changed the subjects, she didn't have to leave. This girl, she's a mystery to me. I can't stop thinking about her!

Lola -

I've been laying in bed for hours now and still can't fall asleep. Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday, so I don't have to wake up early. I wouldn't be able to anyway. I can't stop thinking about what just happened. That boy Black has some nerve! Why does he keep asking me about my past? It seems the rumours I hear have a grain of truth: he's so full of himself, so conceived! But on the other hand he was very nice to offer to help me with the books. And he gave me food without me even having to ask. Maybe I shouldn't have left like that ... he was probably only trying to show an interest in me.

Now there's nothing I can do about it but I still can't stop thinking about him!

I've finally figured out who he reminds me of: my dad when he was younger. He has the same athletic physique ad that air of casual elegance my father showed in the picture. His hair is also long, wavy and lustrous but it's very dark black instead of brown. His eyes too are different, a striking shade of grey re very mysterious looking. His bone structure is remarkable, marked jaw line and high cheekbones. His nose reminds me of an aristocratic nose, reminiscent of the noses in Greek statues.

Since I'm clearly not going to be able to fall asleep on my on, I think I'll take a bit of sleeping potion I brought with me and get this thing over with.


End file.
